


[with love, the kane siblings]

by imperiacadunt



Series: [yours truly...] [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperiacadunt/pseuds/imperiacadunt
Summary: Camp Half-Blood and the Twenty-First Nome have a mututal agreement not to talk to each other. It’s easier, that way.But sometimes, desperate times call for desperate measures.





	[with love, the kane siblings]

To the demigods of Camp Half-Blood,

Hey. It's the Kane siblings here. Originally, we wanted to record this message on a tape, but we lost our only one, and had to stick to writing. Besides, we don't want to be creepy and send you cassette tapes, like in 13 Reasons Why.

(Ow. Carter just pinched me. He said that people don't care about my creepy tv shows. Rude.)

Anyways, we wrote this letter to inform you that we may or may not have released a baboon onto your campus. We, of course, being Egyptian magicians, could not cross the border (you should really do something about that, by the way) and could not manage to retrieve said baboon, due to our utter distress. 

I'm also afraid that this baboon (his name is Khufu, by the way) has a rather strange attachment towards object that end with the letter "O". So if your name happens to end with the letter "O", we advise you to retreat to your cabins immediately. Unless the name of the god representing the cabin ends with an "O". Then you must travel to another cabin. If by that time, Khufu has managed to track you down and is trying to stop you from traveling to said cabin, then you can't really do anything about it.

With Love, 

The Kane Siblings.


End file.
